


February 5th - Chocolate Roses

by Dreamkissed



Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult's Valentine's Event 2020, F/F, Fluffy Romance, Future Lesbian Power Couple, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, One Shot, Team Aphrodite, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: The Tri-Wizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts, and despite her father's objections, Bellatrix has entered for no other reason than to prove she can win.  Now Hogwart's Official Champion, she faces a challenge greater than potentially foiling the Dark Lord...Dancing with the girl she loves.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	February 5th - Chocolate Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drD/gifts).



Andromeda pulled Hermione’s hair back with a comb and her wand. “Relax Hermione; I can handle your hair just fine.” She wove the wild curls into wavy cascading locks. “Besides, what do you think Bellatrix is dealing with right now?” She made sure to draw out the name of her sister.

Hermione’s cheeks flushed at the mention of her date. She kept her focus on her makeup spell, tweaking the blush with her wand tip. “I suppose if you can handle her…” She smiled at herself in the mirror, taking a moment to indulge in some vanity.

“Her or her hair?” Andromeda snickered softly and finished with a twist. “There, I’m sure you’ll be the most beautiful one there.” She stepped back and helped Hermione to her feet.

Hermione watched herself in a mirror and spun slowly, admiring herself in the ruby red shimmering gown. The corset and cut of the dress accentuated her figure, the skirts were sleek when standing still, but would billow in the back as she walked, sweeping a dramatic image. “No, I’m not going to be the most beautiful one there.” She looked over her shoulder towards Andromeda. “But she will just have to settle for second best.”

* * *

Bellatrix paced in front of the Fat Lady’s portrait, never once disrupting the delicately arraigned ringlets crowing her head, or the sleek midnight emerald dress. Each step revealed an intricately tied emerald stiletto slipper and an amount of leg somewhere between ‘scandalous’ and ‘obscene’ as the paired slits in the dress parted. None of the Gryffindors leaving the common room dared comment, and those who were naive enough were too young for the Yule Ball anyway.

The door opened and revealed Hermione, forcing Bellatrix to stop pacing and stare at her date. Only her drilled in pureblood poise kept her jaw from hanging open, however, it did not prevent her eyes from lasciviously looking Hermione over. Her eyes dilated and her breathing deepened as she watched Hermione approach, the ruby silk shimmering in the torchlight, hugging Hermione elegantly. “You look absolutely breathtaking, Hermione.” She knew then she had chosen right, anything her father would say was nothing next to this _woman_ before her.

Hermione flushed as she exited the common room. Moving to stand before Bellatrix, she summoned her Gryffindor courage and did not curl up or look demure. Her clutch held in both hands, she met Bellatrix’s gaze as she felt her eyes strip her to her soul. “I must admit, when you look at me like that, I feel like my namesake’s mother.”

Bellatrix stepped forward once the Fat Lady’s portrait shut. She smiled with that half-smirk, biting her lower lip. “How am I looking at you?” She looked down at Hermione with a lidded gaze.

“Like you want to claim me right here.” Hermione’s words came out in a low husky whisper. She was not opposed to the idea, but Andromeda’s lessons in etiquette reminded her of the necessity of courtship within pureblood society.

Bellatrix made a sound not unlike a purr, licking her lips slowly. The idea was tempting but she had restraint. “Perhaps after the dance?” She kept her tone teasing. “Before we go down, I have a gift for you. Something a little more fitting for you than a simple corsage.” She pulled out a gold embossed leather wand holster, the delicate-looking chain tied around the waist.

Hermione giggled at the innuendo but let out a gasp of awe at the holster. She noticed the similar silver one around Bellatrix’s waist, her curved walnut wand resting in it like a knight's sword. “Oh my, thank you Bellatrix, it’s beautiful!" She needed no prompting to turn around, allowing Bellatrix to put it on her.

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione, pulling the chain around her waist. She buried her face in Hermione’s curls, savoring the vanilla almond scent within. “A proper witch is not without her weapon.”

Hermione leaned into Bellatrix, relishing the cinnamon and rose surrounding her. She slipped her wand from her clutch and waited for Bellatrix to finish. She slipped her wand in the holster before placing a hand on top of Bellatrix’s hands resting on her stomach. She felt utterly comfortable in Bellatrix's arms. “And here I thought you would defend me.”

“I would fight at your side if anything happened.” Bellatrix gave Hermione a gentle squeeze, whispering to her before parting. “The only thing you would need defended is your virtue.” She offered her arm to Hermione and nodded towards the stairs. “We should make our way down to the Great Hall, the Champions open the Ball.”

* * *

Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

Hermione and Bellatrix moved towards the front of the doors, both stood straight and regal. Already both girls had heard the whispers and comments from some of the students they passed, even Professor McGonagall was eyeing the pair with concern. The whispers to come would ripple beyond the walls, a Pureblood Heiress with an intimate escort. It was a question, which would be the bigger scandal, that the escort was a witch or a muggle-born.

The doors opened to applause and the precession started. Bellatrix had maneuvered so she would be the first through. Keeping Hermione close beside her, hand in her arm, was the public declaration of a private courtship and her intent. A lifetime of training for this moment and she would not disappoint, she was a Daughter of the House of Black.

Hermione’s hand tightened on Bellatrix’s arm in a reassuring gesture. The lessons from Andromeda and her own research into Pureblood customs filled her mind. The subtle looks and letters, brief encounters and discrete meetings, Bellatrix had certainly wooed her and this would be the reward. Her focus was entirely on Bellatrix, her gaze above and beyond the crowd. She was the brightest witch of her age and she had captured the desires of a future Dark Lady.

* * *

The dinner was near perfection, both witches worked seamlessly together. Bellatrix captivated and disarmed anyone she wished to and Hermione’s charm and poise was a delightful counterpoint. Both witches knew that this was no longer an idle fling or schoolyard romance.

Bellatrix was the first to stand for the dance, only etiquette kept Hermione in place until Bellatrix asked her. Hermione’s response was mere propriety.

The waltz was first, and Hermione was grateful for the practice they did in the Room of Requirement. She steadied her breath as Bellatrix’s hand came to a rest low on Hermione’s back, barely at her waist. She placed her hand on Bellatrix’s right shoulder, caressing her skin with her thumb. She looked up to Bellatrix as they linked fingers and began to dance.

Each step was muscle memory to Bellatrix, allowing her to focus entirely on the moment. Giving up her magic would be easier than looking anywhere but Hermione’s eyes. She tightened her arm and pulled Hermione closer, their steps sweeping out a circle and demanding attention from the Great Hall. She smiled with her half-smirk as she felt Hermione’s grip tighten on her shoulder and pull in. This was their moment and nothing else mattered. To hell with what Cygnus demanded of her.

Hermione felt more alive in this moment than any other. She moved with such fluid synchronicity that she knew soul mates existed and she was in the arms of hers. Tonight would end in the Room of Requirement, free of distractions, free to cement her bond with Bellatrix. There was no question; she would stand with her witch no matter where she went


End file.
